pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Diane Keaton
Diane Keaton, born Diane Hall ( Los Angeles , January 5, 1946 ) is an American film actress , producer and director , best known for her collaboration with Woody Allenin the seventies and its role as Kay Adams in The Godfather trilogy. Outside the film world Keaton is active as a photographer . Content * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Film Career ** 1.2 Photography ** 1.3 Private * 2 Awards and nominations * 3 Filmography (selection) ** 3.1 As an actress ** 3.2 As a director Biography Keaton is the oldest of four children. Her father Jack Hall (1921-1990), was a civil engineer , her mother Dorothy Keaton (1921), was housewife and amateur photographer. Keaton studied acting at the Santa Ana College , but left the study at the age of nineteen after three semesters to begin a career in Manhattan . She had to change her name when she wanted to register with the labor union for actors, since there was already a registered Diane Hall and the union demands that in order to avoid confusion, there are no two persons with the same name may be registered. She chose the name "Keaton", the maiden name of her mother. In New York she studied with the theater Neighborhood Playhouse . She was also briefly singer during those years. In 1968 she had a supporting role and she wasunderstudy for the lead roles in successful Broadway - rock musical Hair . She got some notoriety because she is the only actress refused to undress at times when all actors were naked. In 1969, early Woody Allen to play with her in his play Play It Again, Sam. For this she was nominated for the Tony Award for best drama actress.Around that time she started a relationship with Woody Allen. Film Career While playing this play she received many offers from Hollywood , and in 1970 she played her first film role in the comedy Lovers and Other Strangers. That same year she was featured in a commercial for deodorant . Her big breakthrough came in 1972 when Francis Ford Coppola gave her the role of Kay Adams in The Godfather . The Godfather was a major financial and critical success, and won include the Academy Award for best film . This role she also played in the other two parts of the trilogy, The Godfather Part II (1974) and The Godfather Part III (1990). In 1972 she played well alongside Woody Allen in the film version of Play It Again, Sam. Although their relationship was already finished by the time they started making movies, the two were very close. Allen would use its seventy several times over the years for his eccentric roles in comic films including Sleeper (1973) Love and Death (1975) Interiors (1978) and Manhattan (1979). The most famous film they made together was Annie Hall in 1977. Allen had the film written especially for her and the character is based largely on its own; in the Hall is really her name, "Annie" her nickname. The film is often seen this as an autobiographicalportrait of their relationship. Keaton began a fashion trend with her tomboy -kledingstijl, consisting of among other vests , ties and fedora . The film won the Academy Award for best film, and Keaton won for her role in the Academy Award for best actress . Fearing mainly known as a comedienne, she took in 1977 to star as promiscuous teacher in the controversial drama Looking for Mr. Goodbar, which she a Golden Globe received -nominatie. In 1979, after the filming of Manhattan, brought an end to her long working relationship with Woody Allen. But in 1993, the two would collaborate again. In the late seventies she started a relationship with Warren Beatty , with whom they would play together in 1981 in the film directed by Beatty Reds . For her role as the radical journalist Louise Bryant she received both a Golden Globe- as an Academy Award nomination. In the eighties she appeared only occasionally in films. In 1984 she starred in the action thriller The Little Drummer Girl, but that film was not a success. Crimes of the Heart in 1986 was a small success, which shows she is next to Jessica Lange and Sissy Spacek . In 1987 she had a major hit with the comedy Baby Boom, a career woman who suddenly has to bear caring for a baby. That same year, she had a cameo as a nightclub singer in Woody Allen's Radio Days. The Good Mother 1988 was a critical and financial disappointment. In the late eighties, early nineties she alternated acting with directing. In 1987 she directed her first film, a documentary , Heaven, about life after death . In subsequent years she also directed television movies ,music videos , including the clip of Belinda Carlisle's "Heaven is a Place on Earth", and episodes of television series, including an episode of " Twin Peaks ". In 1995 she directed her first feature film released in cinemas, Unstrung Heroes, a sensitive drama about a son who loses his mother from a serious illness. As an actress, she starred in The Godfather Part III (1990) and as the wife of Steve Martin in Father of the Bride and its sequel in 1995. In 1993 she was reunited with Woody Allen in Manhattan Murder Mystery, after Mia Farrow , which originally was to play the lead role, the film got after the notorious rift between her and Allen. In 1996, she was next to Goldie Hawn and Bette Midler to see her biggest commercial success of the decade, the comedy The First Wives Club . That same year she received her third Academy Award nomination for her role as a leukemia patient in the film Marvin's Room. Played in 2000 and directed the film Hanging Up with Meg Ryan and Lisa Kudrow in the other main roles. The film was not a success, as well as Town & Country (2001), in which she was reunited with Warren Beatty. In 2003, she again had her first hit in 1996 with the movie Something's Gotta Give, directed by Nancy Meyers and with Jack Nicholson in the other role. The romantic comedy managed to generate attention by the age of the protagonists (Keaton was at 57 Nicholson 66), which is seen as a bold choice for a romantic comedy. It is also the first film where Keaton has a nude scene. For this film, Keaton received her fourth Academy Award nomination. In 2003 she was also executive producer of Gus Van Sants drama Elephant , who received several awards at the Cannes Film Festival . In 2008, Diane Keaton played a role in the movie Mad Money including Queen Latifah and Katie Holmes . Michael Douglas is her opponent in And So It Goes , a Rob Reiner -movie from 2014. In this romantic comedy she plays a leading role, as Leah, the neighbor of Little Ears (Douglas). Also Frances Sternhagen is shown in this film, in the role of Claire, the friendly fellow broker Ears Little. Photography Keaton has, like her mother, interest in photography . In 1980 photographs were published of her in book form, Reservations. In 1983 a second book, Still Life. Private Keaton never married. Her best-known relationship was with actor-director Woody Allen , whom she met during her audition for his Broadway piece Play It Again, Sam. She lived a short time together throughout the duration of the piece, but after the end of the piece was their relationship less formal. All regarded her as his first movie muse , and she played the female lead in seven of his films. In the late seventies, when her relationship with Allen ended, she started a relationship with actor-director Warren Beatty . The two parted ways shortly after production of their joint film Reds (1981). Keaton is the adoptive mother of two children. Her daughter called Dexter (adopted in January 1996), her son Duke (adopted in 2001). Keaton is not related to actor Michael Keaton . Just as they had Michael Keaton his real surname "Douglas" change not to be confused with another actor, Michael Douglas . He would have chosen the name after reading an article about Diane. Awards and nominations * Academy Awards ** 1978 - Best Actress - Annie Hall (won) ** 1982 - Best Actress - Reds (nominated) ** 1997 - Best Actress - Marvin's Room (nominated) ** 2004 - Best Actress - Something's Gotta Give (nominated) * Golden Globes ** 1978 - Best Film Actress, Comedy / Musical - Annie Hall (won) ** 1978 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Looking for Mr. Goodbar (nominated) ** 1982 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Reds (nominated) ** 1983 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Shoot the Moon (nominated) ** 1985 - Best Film Actress, Drama - Mrs. Soffel (nominated) ** 1988 - Best Film Actress, Comedy / Musical - Baby Boom (nominated) ** 1994 - Best Film Actress, Comedy / Musical - Manhattan Murder Mystery (nominated) ** 1995 - Best Actress in a Miniseries or TV film - Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (nominated) ** 2004 - Best Actress, Comedy / Musical - Something's Gotta Give (won) * BAFTAs ** 1978 - Best Actress - Annie Hall (won) ** 1980 - Best Actress - Manhattan (nominated) ** 1983 - Best Actress - Reds (nominated) * Emmy Awards ** 1995 - Best Actress in a Miniseries or Special - Amelia Earheart: The Final Flight (nominated) Filmography (selection) As an actress * Lovers and Other Strangers (1970) * Play It Again, Sam (1972) * The Godfather (1972) * Sleeper (1973) * The Godfather Part II (1974) * Love and Death (1975) * Annie Hall (1977) * Looking for Mr. Goodbar (1977) * Interiors (1978) * Manhattan (1979) * Reds (1981) * Shoot the Moon (1982) * The Little Drummer Girl (1984) * Mrs. Soffel (1984) * Crimes of the Heart (1986) * Baby Boom (1987) * The Good Mother (1988) * The Godfather Part III (1990) * Father of the Bride (1991) * Manhattan Murder Mystery (1993) * Look Who's Talking Now (voice, 1993) * Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (1994) * Father of the Bride Part II (1995) * Marvin's Room (1996) * The First Wives Club (1996) * Hanging Up (2000) * Town & Country (2001) * Something's Gotta Give (2003) * On Thin Ice (2003) * The Family Stone (2005) * Because I Said So (2007) * Mama's Boy (2007) * Mad Money (2008) * Morning Glory (2010) * The Big Wedding (2013) - Ellie Griffin * And So It Goes (2014) As a director * Heaven (1987) * " CBS School Break Special "episode The Girl with the Crazy Brother (1990) * " China Beach "episode Fever (1990) * " Twin Peaks "Episode # 2:15 (1991) * Wildflower (TV movie, 1991) * Unstring Heroes (1995) * Mother's Helper (1999) * Hanging Up (2000) Category:American actress Category:American film actress Category:Pseudonym Category:1946 births